


The Birthday Part of the Year

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Roy wasn't kidding about hiring the Flock to play for Lian's birthday.





	

Steph adjusted the party hat that Cass and slapped onto her head. She turned to the other girl who had nicked two yellow hats for herself and was wearing them in a mockery of the ears on her cowl. “If this isn’t purple I’m going to have to rethink our friendship Cass.” Steph teased.

“How well… do I know you?” She grinned and Steph just laughed. 

Lian was turning 11 and while her party attendees mainly consisted of people who knew about her father’s night job and her own training to be the next Speedy there were also friends from her class at school. Steph had to admit the summer camp excuse made trying to explain how Lian Harper was friends with Irey and Jai West, Jonathan Kent, Milagro Reyes, Cirdan, and a begrudging Damian Wayne much easier. And how all their respective parents and siblings were also freakishly close friends. 

“So Cass, aren’t you a little bummed we didn’t get to go to ‘camp’ like your brothers?”

“Did go to ‘camp’. No good.” Cass said with a definitive headshake that caused her black bob to fan out and the party hats to wiggle.

“Well summer camp is overrated.” Steph firmly told Cass as she paced the hallway of Roy’s way too suburban house.

“Excuse me?” Tim said as he walked over with his Bass case.

“Nothing.” Cass grinned at her brother innocently. 

“Okay? Well, I think we’re all set up. You guys ready?” He asked as Cass stealthily pulled a bright red party hat from behind her back. 

Like the ninja she was Cass easily slipped it onto Tim’s head as Steph distracted him with questions about their equipment. “Now we are!” She called once the mission was complete and pulled Tim into the backyard. Cass just cackled and Tim fumbled to remove the hat.

“Guys!” he whined but it was too late, Dick had spotted them.

“Nice hat Tim. Glad to see you getting into the spirit.” He grinned as he walked over, himself having gotten cat whiskers painted on his cheeks as a joke from Starfire.

“I hate you. I hate you all,” Tim grumbled. Steph just kissed the tip of his nose and Cass lightly patted his cheek. It didn’t stop his impression of an angry bird however. 

Lian ran over hand in hand with Irey and both girls wore tiaras. Yes, Lian was turning 11. No, that did not make her too old to wear a tiara. And while mentally and physically 12 Irey was technically only 4 years old. If they wanted to wear tiaras Steph sure as hell wasn’t about to stop them. “Uncle Dick!” The girls chorused as they tackled the oldest Wayne boy to the ground. 

“Girl power. Nice,” Steph said turning to Cass who nodded approvingly. 

“Are you guys gonna play? I really wanna dance. And Daddy said you’d play One Direction for me.” Lian pleaded from where the two girls had landed in Dick’s lap.

“Don’t worry! A promise is a promise. Why don’t you go find your Uncle Jay and tell him you’re ready to dance? Once you do that we can start.” Dick smiled at his two honorary nieces as they jumped up and went racing back across the yard. Irey at only slightly faster than normal speed.

“Where’s Damian?” Steph asked looking around.

“Sulking. He didn’t want to even be invited. He forgets that he’s a kid and that means going to your friends’ birthday parties.” Dick supplied helpfully.

“Are they friends? Damian and the others? I mean the others obviously are but Damian is Damian.” Tim said doubtfully. 

Dick just grinned as he pushed himself off the ground and brushed off the loose pieces of grass. “You’d be surprised. Couple years and he’ll have his own Titans. If Lian doesn’t take control first. Now that’d be an interesting power struggle.”

“You guys do realize you are 1) talking about children and B) sound exactly like Bruce. It’s concerning.” Steph told the boys. They both simultaneously grimaced and shuddered. 

“What’s concerning is your murder of grammatical conventions, Brown.” Damian murmured as he walked over to them.

“Speak of the Devil!” Steph grinned. “What happened to you?” The kid looked like a glitter bomb had exploded on him. Which was possible as Roy had somehow managed to make them for favors. Steph reminded herself to ask him for the schematics later.

“-tt- Kent and West. They didn’t think I was festive enough.” He scrubbed his hands through his hair, only dislodging some of the glitter. “And they had the assistance of Troy and Koriand’r.” He said with a pointed look at Dick.

“I do not control the actions of anyone but myself,” Dick said with a grin as he threw his hands up in self-defense. 

“Now I feel under dressed,” Jason quipped as he approached the group taking stock of the party hats and glitter. He himself had stolen some party streamers and wrapped them around his forehead and arms, giving him the impression of a very colorful mummy, which Steph figured was the joke. “What’s next, the Discowing suit?” he asked, finally seeing Dick’s whiskers.

“Dear God, no. You break that out and all of your cake privileges are revoked.” Roy laughed as he neared them with Lian. “You guys good to go?”

“As we’ll ever be.” Dick replied and herded his siblings to the corner of the yard with their instruments set up. He tapped on his mike as the various partygoers made their way over to them. “Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Animals and whatever you want to call Mr. Harper!” An indignant “hey” and cackles of laughter were heard from the back of the crowd. “We’re all here to wish Lian a very happy birthday and so to start that off can the girl of the hour step up here please?” Dick was using his very best ringmaster voice and Steph couldn’t help but smile as Lian went to stand next to him, beaming from ear to ear. “Now, I was told you wanted to hear some One Direction, is that right?”

She giggled, “Well duh. I told you that.” Jason chuckled and Damian rolled his eyes though at who was anyone’s guess.

“Right. Well since you are the birthday girl I think we should oblige your request. Cass?” He turned and nodded at the others and on her count off they launched into a very jaunty rendition of “What Makes You Beautiful”. Lian squealed and ran over to Irey and Jai, pulling them away from the crowd to dance with her. Soon enough the kids were all dancing and after some coaxing so were the adults. Steph just grinned, helping people could mean more than just dressing up like a bat and beating up crooks. It could be bringing happiness with music and the people before her deserved happiness more than anyone else in the world. In Steph’s opinion The Flock was doing just as much good as their individual vigilante counterparts were.


End file.
